


Home is where the heart is

by PsychoKillerWolf



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Onesided, Reituki, Romance, Sweet, ruki - Freeform, thegazette, uruha - Freeform, uruhaxruki, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: "God, I love you so much."And he did.





	Home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Uruki is my Gazette OTP and I'm a real nutjob so I came up with this little thing today. Please enjoy and leave a comment (if you want)

 

"I'm home" Uruha announced as he entered the house. _His_ house. Or he should say _their_ house. Yup, after all this time and after all of these incidents the brown-haired man was finally with the one he loved, Ruki. The guitarist gently closed the door behind him and took his shoes off.

 

As soon as he lifted his head again, he was greeted with his boyfriend smiling warmly at him before moving walking towards him. 

 

The fact that the smaller man was wearing Uruha's shirt didn't go unnoticed and the taller and he had to admit Ruki looked even more cute (if possible). The vocalist finally reached him. Hands gently caressing the other's chest before being wrapped around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss so tender and sweet Uruha almost thought his heart wouldn't take it.

 

His own hands found their way up to the other's face, softly cupping his boyfriend's slightly rosy cheeks, stroking sweetly with his hands and deepening the kiss ever so slightly. Only when the need for air was too big the couple broke the kiss, only to meet eachother's smiles, brighter than the sun and holding a promise of forever.

 

"Welcome home" Ruki said, his voice a soft whisper but full of affection.

 

The taller man gently brought his arms under the other, scooping him up and letting him nuzzle his chest. Ruki chuckled. "What the hell are you doing Uru?" 

 

"Being happy" He admited and could almost feel his cheeks burn of shame of how cheesy that sounded. "Is that bad?"

 

"Hmmm... nah, I guess not" The vocalist grinned playfully before planting a soft kiss on Uruha's cheek as the taller walked them to their bedroom because of course he wouldn't let his precious Ruki walk the huge distance of 15 meters.

 

Uruha gently placed his lover on the soft mattress before taking his place beside him. Hands were intertwined, eyes locked, and hearts beating in sync and Uruha thought for a moment that it was too good to be true.

 

"I love you." He whispered as their foreheads touched. "God, I love you so much." And he did. He really did love him, more than anything else in his life. Ruki was his friend, his soulmate, his muse, his whole world and now his lover.

 

"I know." Ruki grinned, running his finger's through the guitarist's hair. "I love you too sweetheart." The vocalist reassured him and quickly pecked his nose before closing his eyes and burrying his face in his chest. "Goodnight"

 

Uruha smiled softly plasing his fleshy lips on his love's temple.

 

"Goodnight my sunshine"

 

 

The sun reflected on the guitarist's eyelids as he woke up. Slowly he sat up and that's when realisation hit him. Different bed, different house and most importantly, no Ruki. Quickly he grabbed his phone and opened instagram only to be greeted by the usual picture of him and Reita from months ago. The smaller man kissing the bassist's cheek happily.

 

 **ruki_nilduenilun** : _With the best_

_#thegazette #boyfriend_

 

One would think Uruha should be used to it by now but no. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get used to it. He stared at the screen as heart ached and hot tears escaped his eyes running down his cheeks. Uruha was now fully back to the cold world of reality, away from the sweetness of the dream. Away from his Ruki. How could he even believe such a fake dream? The vocalist would never return his feelings and he knew it so why was his mind playing games with him?

 

He squeezed his phone until his knuckles turned white, leaning back down on the bed once again as new tears came out of his bloodshot eyes. His face now burried in his pillow and his voice nothing but a weak sobbing mess.

 

 

"Not again"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if your heart broke though I doubt it's more broken than the ducky's.... I'm sorry again.T.T Would you like to have a tissue? ^^"


End file.
